


Two Greyjoys and a Stark

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe: House Swap, Balon Greyjoy’s A+ Parenting, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Pre-Relationship, as in Robb and Sansa are Greyjoys and Theon is a Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Sansa wants to please her parents, no matter the universe. And if they want her to learn to  captain a ship instead of her courtesies then she will, that won’t stop her from longing for the greenlands though.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 25





	Two Greyjoys and a Stark

Sansa was always a perfect lady, always trying to please her father. No matter that her father would likely have preferred a second son in her place, one to train as a heir for when Robb returned from Winterfell ruined by the Starks and their so called ‘honour’.

Balon did not have a good opinion of the Starks, it was a bad enough one that he was willing to train her as his heir even with his hatred and dismissal of women. And Sansa tried to make him proud, even knowing how futile it may be.

She might prefer embroidery and music over tying knots and holding a cutlass, but her preferences were deemed stupid by Balon, and her mother had been cursed at for teaching her them. In Balon’s eyes she was to be the extra son, the heir he could mould to his needs.

But now Robb was coming back, her brother was returning from his time with the Starks, and Sansa’s place as father’s favourite might soon be threatened.

She would be dutiful though, and greet her brother as was expected. She would greet him as though he was still the true heir (and if some part of her hoped that he would be, so that she might be able to enjoy her embroidery once more, well that was a part she squashed down).

She waited for him, by father’s side, waited for Uncle Aeron to bring him in, his red curls like hers glinting darkly under the dim, wet light of the hall.

“Father,” Robb greeted with a smile, “And little Sansa too! I have missed you.”

Sansa had to bite her lip to keep from gasping at her brother and his mistake. He should not have spoken so familiarly, nor should he have approached with a fur around his shoulders in the style of the Northmen. 

“You claim I am your father, yet all I see is a wolf pup.” Father croaked, his finger raised to point at Robb.

Robb bristled in place, and Sansa winced. There was no way this would end well.

“Wolf pup? You call me, your only son ‘Wolf pup’?” 

“I will call no dog of the Starks my son. No traitor who has forgotten the lives taken by his captors will be called my heir. Not when he dares approach me dressed as one of them.”

Sansa had no choice, she had to step in, had to try and keep the peace.

“It is good to see you as well Robb.” She said, as she stepped between the two of them, “Tell me though, how have you returned? I thought you were to remain a hostage until father’s death.”

Robb tore his gaze from father and smiled a sunny smile to her instead, “I bring an offer, from Theon Stark, the King in the North. The man who was like a brother to me all these years. He promises us out crown and all the riches of Lannisport if we give him out ships.”

Sansa’s eyes widened, it was a generous offer indeed. One that would bring glory to their people and allow them to regain their rightful crown. Father would never go for it though, not when it was offered by a Stark.

Father said as such, and dismissed Robb from his side with not a kind word spoken at his first time greeting his son in ten years. 

Sansa knew Robb would not stand for it, not if he had described this Stark as like a brother to him. Robb had always kept his word, and she knew he would try to return to Theon Stark’s side. 

She had a choice: she could help him or she could raise the alarm and keep him trapped on Pyke. 

The second would win her father’s respect, would solidify her place as his chosen heir. And yet...

She had always wanted to see the Greenlands, that place where women could be Ladies and did not have to have callouses from rough rope upon their hands. Perhaps this would be the chance for her to meet a great Lady. Perhaps she and her brother would rekindle their closeness from years before. 

It was no choice at all really. 

* * *

  
Sansa could see why her brother was so enamoured with the Stark King. His blond hair and green eyes were pleasing to behold, and it was so nice to see a man who knew how to dress himself properly and who did not look down upon the finer things.

He had a lewd manner of speaking, and his eyes oft lingered upon her oilskin clad legs, but those were things Sansa was used to. Besides, her crew would never let anything happen to her, they loved her too much.

“Lady Sansa,” Theon Stark bowed over her hand, “It is a pleasure to meet you. You are as beautiful as the first summer snows.”

Sansa curtsied, her first real one outside of lessons, and finally had a chance to use the courtesies her mother and Uncle Rodrik had taught her.

“And you, Your Grace. My brother has told me much about you.”

Theon’s eyes flicked up to Robb, and there was a spark of something within them. A spark which Sansa recognised but could not name.

“Sansa has the best needlework on the Iron Islands,” Robb boasted, “And her skill with a blade is not to be denied.”

Sansa blushed as Theon’s gaze intensified, “You fight, my lady?”

“With great reluctance. My instructor had to liken to a dance for me to understand what he meant.”

“How fascinating.” The King in the North kissed her hand once more, “I must insist, Lady Sansa, that you partner me in a dance while you are a guest here.”

For some reason that made Robb tense, a reason that could not be due to brotherly protectiveness for that would not explain the jealous glare thrown her way.

And then it hit her, her brother liked Theon Stark, there were more than brotherly feelings there. And if the look that Theon had given her brother earlier was any indication, his feelings were not one sided.

No matter, Sansa and Robb had always shared as children, why should anything have to change?


End file.
